<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Older by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557961">Older</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Graduation, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting older sucks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Older</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>They were little when they'd first met, both 4 years old just ignorant kids, practically inseparable they did everything together, protected each other all through life</p><p>Sam was 11 when a few boys from their school thought it be funny to mess with him, when Gabriel found out he was none too pleased and ended up being suspended for punching the bully in the nose, ultimately breaking it</p><p>But he'd just smiled and said he didn't regret a thing</p><p>Then of course they got older, freshman year of high school was tough but as always they got through it together, when Gabe was failing classes and was looking at summer school Sam spent every spare second he had tutoring him and it had paid off</p><p>They made new friends, but never drifted apart, most of said new friends assumed they were more than just besties but that wasn't the case- at least they didn't think so</p><p>Gabriel was different from Sam in a lot of ways, he was more carefree and charismatic- living every second like it was his last, and Sam was more serious, focus on the future but weirdly they fit together so perfectly because Gabriel would bring out Sam's fun side and Sam would bring out his serious one</p><p>And like all friends do they fought, most of them were just playfull arguments about how Gabriel ate too much candy or Sam didn't eat enough</p><p>But their worst was the time Sam broke up with his first girlfriend Jessica, now Gabe had no problem with her she was actually really nice and he thought Sam had loved her but when his friend casually brought up the break up he wanted to know why but Sam wouldn't give him a real answer</p><p>He'd pushed so much that Sam had kissed him-out of nowhere, he didn't know why but it'd freaked him out so much he muttered some excuse and left</p><p>If he'd just stayed at Sam's..</p><p>He had got into his car at the wrong moment when some drunk senior douche from their school crashed into his car</p><p>Gabriel was in the hospital for weeks, Sam went to visit him everyday, mostly out of guilt thinking if he'd never kissed him then..</p><p>But Gabriel assured him he was peachy and soon things went back to normal and they didn't talk about the kiss</p><p>Come graduation day, 14 years and they'd finally made it through- well everything, both having graduated</p><p>It was dark, just hours after graduation Gabriel had disappeared on Sam</p><p>So after all the congratulations he made some excuse and quickly changed out of his gown to find Gabriel</p><p>It wasn't very hard, his friend was high up in a tree in the woods they used to climb when they were kids, one no one but them knew about "How'd you find me?" Gabriel said, not needing to look up to know that it was Sam</p><p>He was sitting on the heavy branch legs dangling, the only sounds were the leaves moving below them, Sam shrugged "Old habits die hard" He frowned "Why'd you bail?"</p><p>"I don't know, I just couldn't..be there- sorry" He said, his voice just above a whisper, "Remember when we were kids?" Gabriel sighed "Things were just easier then, thinking we had all the time in the world" He shook his head "I'm not ready Sammy, I don't think I'll ever be.."</p><p>"Of course not Gabe, you're never gonna be ready" Sam said "Just because I have my future planned out for me doesn't mean I'm not terrified, because I am"</p><p>Sam swallowed, "When you got in the accident I felt so guilty, I always thought I'd have you by my side but-..it was my fault"</p><p>Gabriel shook his head "No it wasn't Sam, you can't blame yourself anymore- it was just a dumb argument"</p><p>"But what if you'd died?" Sam said, "I broke up with her because I realised that I would never look at Jess the way I looked at you, I know, you don't love me like the way I love you- and I'm fine with that but not having you at all life would be unbearable"</p><p>Gabriel finally turned his head to look at Sam, his friends eyes were watery- even in the darkness he could see it, "I didn't run because I was disgusted Sam, I was..a little surprised yeah.." His hands fell on Sam's "I was asking myself why you wanted me- I'd had a crush on since we were 13 and when you met Jess I let go because you had someone and I made myself be happy for you"</p><p>Sam looked up "What?.."</p><p>Gabriel silently moved past him and headed down the tree "Come on you giant!"</p><p>Sam didn't need to be told twice, he followed Gabriel all the way down and out of the woods until they were back at his house</p><p>They snuck through he window into his room, "Gabe what are we doing?" He asked not knowing if Gabe was ignoring the fact that they'd just admitted their feelings for each other</p><p>Gabriel two a polaroids from his wall, the bottom of the first picture read <em>'Bestie!' </em>and the picture was them smiling, arms slung around each other; they were 6 at the time, Gabriel's late mother had taken it and the second one was the same pose just taken 9 years later</p><p>He gave them to Sam "I didn't want anything to change"</p><p>Sam looked up from the pictures "It doesn't have to- Gabe were going to the same college-"</p><p>"No I mean between us, what if 7 years from now your some big shot lawyer and I'm just a memory?"</p><p>Sam put the pictures down on the nightstand "Gabe, I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?" Sam stood, pulling Gabriel closer he tucked the stray honey blonde strands of hair behind Gabe ear "I will <em>always</em> choose you, everytime"</p><p>He kissed Gabe, soft and slow- it wasn't rushed and followed by a minute of incredulous staring like the last time he'd layed one on his friend</p><p>Gabriel kissed back enthusiastically and they made out passionately, both wanting this for so long, they fell onto the soft bed before them</p><p>Soon clothes had vanished and the only sounds left in the room were of their moans</p><p>~</p><p>Gabriel shook his boyfriend again "Sammy wake up" He pleaded and Sam groaned "No..mm, tired"</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes "Samuel I swear to god-" Sam stayed still and Gabriel huffed "There's a fire!" He improvised</p><p>"Then get a fire a extinguisher and save Dickie" Sam grumbled, Gabriel stiffled a chuckle before he stood up crawling off of Sam's crotch and walking over to his side of the bed</p><p>He pulled back the nightstand a little and got soft pillows to lay on the floor by Sam's side of the bed, he then got back on the bed kneeling he began to push Sam off of it and he landed on the pillows with a loud <em>"-Oof!"</em></p><p>"Gabriel!"</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you to wake up"</p><p>Sam sat up and shot daggers into Gabriel but his boyfriend just shrugged "Hey at least I gave you a soft landing"</p><p>Sam shook his head but a laugh escaped his lips, "One of these days you are going to give me an aneurysm" He pushed the hair out of his face</p><p>Gabriel smiled at him "You love me" He crawled off the bed and on to the floor to straddle Sam, kissing all over his face making Sam giggle</p><p>"It's my day off Gabe and you know this- so why are you shoving me out of bed at 11 am?"</p><p>Gabriel stopped kissing him and his eyes were wide "You forgot?"</p><p>Sam paused "..Um..forgot what?" Gabriel threw he head back and laughed "I can't believe you forgot" He grabbed his phone and showed it to Sam</p><p>"<em>May</em>..<em>2nd</em>- shit" He had managed to forget his own birthday?! "Sorry?" He said sheepishly and Gabriel grinned "Did you also manage to forget how old you are as well?"</p><p>Sam squinted "Um..." He jokingly started and Gabriel wacked him on the head "Ow!- okay damn, I'm 24!"</p><p>Gabriel smiled "There it is" Sam glared at him "You know- I don't recall ever being hit on my birthday"</p><p>"Well then you've obviously haven't been dating me long enough" He winked making Sam laugh, "Okay well, you hop in the shower and I'm going to start breakfast" Gabriel said standing up pulling Sam up as well by his hand</p><p>Gabriel pecked him on the cheek but turning Sam's grabbed him by the arm and kissed him "Hey, I love you, you know that?- so much"</p><p>Gabriel kissed him back "I love you too- now <em>shower</em>" He pulled himself from Sam's grasp and strutted out the door in his rainbow socks</p><p>"Yeah..yeah"</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck getting older</p><p>I swear when I was little was prayed I could be 15 or 18, but god I wish time would slow down because in the blink of an eye your fully grown and wishing that you were younger</p><p>Btw this is kind of based of on 13rw and the song 'True Feeling' that was featured in the season it just made me so happy to see them all dancing at prom</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoyed!-</p><p>Ps. savour every moment in life</p><p>-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>